Countdown to Armageddon: Our War Game
by Ackbarfan5556
Summary: (One-shot to Swear, Tears, and Evolutions) It's been seven months since the Chosen Children had their fateful adventures. All of them have been going along with their lives like normal. But when a Digiegg hatches on the internet and begins to cause massive damage, the kids must race against the clock to prevent a disaster of nuclear proportions...


Hello, everyone! This one took a bit longer to do than I said.

So, first things first, for those who don't know but this is a one-shot set after Sweat, Tears, and Evolutions (like it says on the story description), so you might get confused if you haven't read it. Still, if you want to read this, first, thank you, but two, I gave warning.

Anyways, not really much to say here, but much more at the end. Oh, and to those who leave reviews, considering this is a one-chapter story, I'll just PM you about it. Please do have a profile so I can message you in response to your review. There were some people I really wanted to message back on my last story but couldn't because of the non-profile review.

Oh, as usual, I don't own nothing about this amazing series.

Now, let's get this show on the roll Hit it!

* * *

" _Greetings, Professor Falken. A strange game. The only winning move is not to play." - WOPR/Joshua,_ _ **WarGames**_

 _Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. Dec. 31st_ _, 2016. 0942 Hours.  
P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

"Hey, Dad?" Ren asked me a question as I started to pull the Camry out of the parking garage. "What was the Peacekeeper Incident?" I almost slammed on the breaks as he asked that.  
"Where did you hear about that?" I wondered.  
"I was watching Last Week Tonight on YouTube." He admitted.  
"Ren, you know you're not allowed to watch that… your mother would kill me if she found out! I'm already in hot water for letting you watch Whose Line."  
"I know, but John Oliver was talking about nuclear weapons and mentioned one was actually dropped here in Odaiba back in 2000, and I was wondering if you knew anything." I sighed as I finally got the car out of the garage and onto the road.  
"Yeah, Ren, I do know what happened. Wait, did I never tell you this story?"  
"No, you never did."  
"Oh, well, as you can probably guess, the gang and I were at the heart of everything like usual…"

It's amazing to admit that somehow we're still alive as a species. Yeah, the Digimon world causing problems nearly did it, but I mean ending life on this planet as we know it by something humans made. The end of the Second World War brought the most radical advancement in warfare since the invention of gunpowder. The atomic bombs were invented, tested and then used on Hiroshima and Nagasaki at the twilight of the war. The destructive power of these weapons convinced Japan that continuing the war was futile and they surrendered on September 2nd, 1945. At the time, the bombs, while devastating, were only peashooters compared to what humanity would come up with next. The Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union started an arms race which led to more powerful weapons and in greater numbers. It was to the point that war between the two nations would lead to a nuclear holocaust that would destroy the earth. Somehow, even with multiple close calls, things did not end. Of course… there is a reason I'm telling this story right now…

Shortly before the new millennium, the public were having a bit of a panic with a thing called the Y2K bug. Computers have dates built in but many of them were only reading two digit year numbers rather than four. This led to the scare that when the New Year arrived that the computers would revert the number back to 1900 rather than 2000 and crash. Some were worried this would lead to problems that ranged from minor to the worst case. Some believed that many microchips would also fail and that many electronics would be frozen until fixed which would've really hurt the economy. Others thought the problem would result in the crash of the industrialized world. And the craziest of people believed that somehow, the nuclear computers would crash and launch all the missiles bring an end to the world. Of course, the New Year came with no problems and it was all forgotten. Although, those people that were worried about the bug causing the apocalypse weren't exactly wrong. They were wrong about it being caused by a computer error.

But they never said anything about a Digimon…

 _Yagami Residence, Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2000. 1054 Hours._

"'Sora, Sorry about Sunday. Don't be angry anymore. Yagami Taichi.' What do you think?" Taichi asked me as he read off his e-mail.  
"Really? It's kinda simple." I admitted.  
"It's short and gets to the point."  
"Sounds like you're not being that sincere. Remember what Dad says, 'If a woman is mad at you, apologize and take blame, because it's almost always your fault.'"  
"Why should I apologize?!"  
"Because it was your fault." Taichi groaned as he leaned back on the computer chair in my room where we were using Susumu's work computer to send the e-mail. "Hey, did you spell your name wrong?" I pointed to the screen. He quickly jumped forward and saw that the computer tried to automatically correct his name.  
"Ugh! Every time I do this!" He then gave up, leaned forward over the keyboard and sighed.

"Ah… you're sending mail?" We turned to see Hikari who snuck up behind us. She was currently wearing a cute pink dress.  
"Hey, don't look!" Taichi tried to cover the screen. "Eh? Are you going somewhere?"  
"To my friend's birthday party, and this is her present." She pulled out a small yellow box with a pink bow on it.  
"What did you get your friend?" I asked.  
"It's a surprise." Hikari teased. Taichi didn't look like he was having that. He turned back to the screen before he quickly tried to take the present out of her hands.  
"Gimme!"  
"Nope." She pulled it out of the way.  
"Gimme!"  
"Nope."  
"Gimme!"  
"Nope."

Taichi sighed once more and gave up. Meanwhile, Hikari ran up to the screen and grabbed the mouse.  
"To send mail, click here~" She clicked the mouse and sent the letter, causing us to both widen our eyes.  
"Wait! That was a first draft!" I shouted.  
"Don't send _my_ mail like that!" Taichi yelled at her as she was running out the door for her party, but she quickly popped her head back into the room.  
"Who did you send it to?" She asked.  
"None of your business."  
"Meanie. I showed you how to send it…" She pouted before she left. She may be an angel but she's one to have a bit of a mischievous side… I think that stems from being around us. We heard the front door open which meant that Yuuko was back from the store.  
"Oh? You're going out?" She said to Hikari who was probably at the door.  
"Yeah."  
"Alright. Be careful."  
"Haaaai~"

Our attention turned back to the screen where the pop up of a chibi Gojira like monster holding a letter and walking from one house to another, signifying that the letter was being sent. However, a second later, the chibi Gojira was walking back with the letter and looking sad.  
"Huh? 'Mail rejected?'" Taichi read. He then grabbed the table and started to shake. "What's with Sora… she doesn't want to receive e-mails from me?! Ahhh!" The chair slid out from under him and he fell on the floor. "New plan, let's use your e-mail."  
"Doubt it. 2000 yen says she's got me blocked as well." Taichi just growled again when I told him that. "Wanna play Pocket Monsters?"  
"Nah…"  
"Alright… man, that Kirby game can't come out any sooner."

 _Koushiro Residence, Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2000. 1105 Hours.  
_ _P.O.V. – Koushiro Izumi_

Aw, another day of me sifting through my e-mails. I picked up the cola that Mom had brought me from an early lunch she got us. I was just clicking around and looking through a few pages of the internet when I suddenly noticed something odd. I clicked on it and a pop up showed up showing a bunch of weird lines of code. I scrolled down but the thing suddenly began scrolling like crazy, like something was quickly writing all these lines of code.  
"What's this…?" I questioned. I quickly looked over to my laptop and the same thing was happening on it as well. There was a picture at the center of all these numbers and lines of code and my blood began to chill when I saw the object. "Di… Digimon?" The picture began to get clearer and it turned out to be a Digiegg… and looked like it was about to hatch! A second later, the egg cracked to reveal an eye and a pop up that said 'hello!' I quickly grabbed my laptop and ran so fast out the door to head for Taichi's.

 _P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

" _How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad? Tryin' hard not to smile though I feel bad. I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral. Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will. I have a tendency to wear my mind on my sleeve. I have a history of losing my shirt! It's been one week since you looked at me, dropped your arms to your sides and said 'I'm sorry'. Five days since I laughed at you and said 'You just did just wha-"  
_ "Could you turn that off?!" Taichi yelled as he walked past Yuuko in the kitchen.  
"Ross, please? Taichi clearly doesn't want to hear it." Yuuko asked. I sighed and walked over to the boom box and turned it off.  
"Killjoys." I muttered as Taichi opened up the refrigerator and looked inside it while I walked over to help Yuuko pull out her groceries.  
"Isn't there anything to eat?" Taichi wondered. "Man, Hikari gets to go to a birthday party and have cake…"  
"I'll make you a cake." offered Yuuko.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Really. Can you get some eggs for me? Now, I know I bought some flour…" The doorbell suddenly rang. Taichi pulled out an egg and walked over to door while I followed him. We opened it up to find Koushiro in front of us, looking all out of breath.

"Yo, Koushiro. Come on in." welcomed Taichi.  
"Why do you look like you've ran a marathon?" I asked.  
"The egg…!" He shouted.  
"Huh?"  
"The egg hatched!" Both Taichi and myself slowly cranked our necks to look at the egg in Taichi's hand. "Not that one! A Digimon egg!"  
"Oh." We both said. We moved out of the way and let Koushiro in.  
"Oh! Koushiro-kun, welcome!" Yuuko kindly greeted before she handed us some ice cream pops.  
"Thank you." He said as we walked into Taichi and Hikari's room where he pulled out his laptop and showed us this weird blob thing with one big orange eye on the screen with the pop up of 'hello!' that was moving back and forth across the screen.

"What's that ugly little thing? Looks like a jellyfish." Taichi described the creature.  
"Yeah, that also mated with a contact lens." I added.  
"It's a new type of Digimon." Koushiro explained.  
"It's kinda cute!" Taichi said.  
"You just said it was ugly a second ago, make up your mind!" I told him.  
"Whatever. So what's with him?"  
"It was made from fragments of computer bugs converging into one file to become this egg." Koushiro continued.  
"How do you know this?" I asked him.  
"My net friend in Los Angeles decrypted the data from the egg shell. He's only in elementary school, but he goes to UCLA too." Both of us looked at him.  
"I'm an elementary student and I only go to elementary school." Taichi rolled his eyes.  
"Koushiro, I think your buddy is pulling your leg in terms of where they're going." I broke it to him.

Suddenly there was a sound from the computer and we turned to see that the grey blob was now a blueish claw with two antenna and its eye was a bit redder.  
"It evolved…?" questioned Taichi. The screen then chimed that Koushiro had received an email.  
"An e-mail… from the jellyfish. 'I'm hungry..?'" Koushiro read.  
"What? It's hungry?" I curiously looked at the message. The screen then showed it in a maze of letters and walking through them before they vanished… like it was a game of Pac-Man. "Uh, Koushiro, what's that?"  
"Oh no." Koushiro gasped. "It eats data to grow, and it's eating a lot… Right now it's only in its Baby form, but once it starts growing, it'll eat data from all over the network."  
"What happens when the data's eaten?" asked Taichi.  
"Computers around the world will go haywire!"  
"That's bad!"

 _P.O.V. – Third Person_

Koushiro's fears were well founded as all throughout the country; computers were beginning to glitch out.  
"Welcome." A cashier said to a customer at a food mart who put his box of candy on the counter. "That will be one hundred and twenty five yen." She quickly doubled back when she realized it was reading 1,000,125 yen. "One, ten, hundred thousand, ten thousand, and hundred thousand… Uh, that will be one million and one hundred and twenty five yen…"  
"Uhhhh…" The man dropped his change. At a local supermarket, a woman picked up a package of fish and saw the price tag.  
"One million…?" She wondered. She picked up another fish and saw the same price. "One million…?"  
"Why do I have to pay so much!?" A person yelled at the cashier.  
"There has been reports of errors in the cash registers in supermarkets and convenience stores all across the nation…" The reporter said on the television Phil McGlathery was watching before the phone rang.  
"Hello?"  
"Cpt. McGlathery? This is Petty Officer Williams."  
"Peter, I'm watching the TV now, that problem affecting the base?"  
"Not yet sir, but we don't know if that's gonna be our problem soon."  
"Great, what a way to spend a weekend. Tell Jacobs I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
"Yes sir."

 _P.O.V. – Taichi Yagami_

"Taichi? I'm coming in." Mom called from the other side of the door. She opened it just as we were about to run her over to get to Ross's room and Dad's computer. She quickly pulled out of the way to keep the drinks on the trey she was holding from tipping over. "What's with the hurry?"  
"We're gonna use Dad's computer!" I shouted.  
"Can you take these please?" She asked as Koushiro was the last one of us to run out. Koushiro turned around and grabbed one of the drinks and downed it all. "Oh my, were you that thirsty?"  
"Thank you!" Koushiro rejoined us in the room as I was trying to figure out what we needed to do for him.  
"How do you do this…?"  
"I'll do it." He pushed me out of the way.  
"Please… I have no clue." I admitted.  
"Me neither." Ross agreed. Koushiro picked up the monitor and placed on the floor. "Hey, don't mess up my room!"  
"Is this connected to the internet?"  
"Yeah, with something called… an ISDN." I informed. He turned on the computer and started to get everything set up.

"Hey, is it possible to erase that jellyfish thing from the internet?"  
"Delete? How?" Koushiro angrily asked.  
"Like, tell the phone company or a computer specialist…"  
"It's not worth our time. Besides, my friend in LA told various specialists about it, warned them, and they didn't even lend him an ear. Hell, you know what his phone company told him? They said 'Great! Let's sign him up for fifty free hours!'"  
"Ugh, friggin' AOL." scoffed Ross. Koushiro reconnected to the internet and the image of the bug came up and suddenly it was a lot bigger! The thing now kinda resembled more of a normal jellyfish with a round head and a bunch of long tendrils but it also had two long arms with hands and its antenna was much longer. Then of course were those soulless black eyes.  
"It evolved again." I exclaimed.  
"It's evolved into it's Child-Form." Koushiro explained.  
"Am I crazy or does that thing remind anyone of a probe droid?" Ross wondered. Well, now that you say that…

"This isn't good, Koushiro." I worried.  
"We have to defeat it now…" He muttered.  
"Agreed. How?" Ross asked.  
"That's…" Oh, great, he's stumped.  
"Can we only stand by and watch it evolve further?" I questioned. The next few moments were of one of silence. "If only Agumon was here..." I sighed.  
"Taichi~"  
"Agumon…"  
"Taichi~"  
"If only you were here…"  
"Taichi!" Wait a second. Was that voice not in my head!? That was Agumon!  
"Agumon? Is that you?" I got up off the floor and looked around the room. "Where are you? Agumon!"  
"Taichi-san, Ross-san, look!" Koushiro shouted. We kneeled down next to him and looked at the computer.

And the pop up on the screen revealed a green lawn next to a building and a chibi version of Agumon and Gennai were there.  
"Taichi~" Agumon cheered.  
"Agumon~" Oh man, I'm about to start crying.  
"Gennai-san too." Koushiro noticed.  
"Long time, no see." The old man laughed. A pink puff of smoke exploded next to him revealing Tentomon.  
"Have you been well, Koushiro-han?" The bug Digimon asked.  
"Tentomon…" Now Koushiro was about to cry. Suddenly, Guilmon showed up by running into the picture, though he had tripped in front of the others.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I got held up!" Guilmon defended.  
"Guilmon! Boy, am I glad to hear your voice again!" Ross had a huge smile on his face. The door behind them opened up to reveal all the others.  
"Piyomon, Gabumon, Palmon, and everyone else…" I said.

"By the way, do you know about him?" Gennai asked us, probably referencing to the bug on the internet.  
"The new Digimon that appeared in the net, right?" Koushiro inquired. Gennai laughed.  
"I knew you would…"  
"Be careful Taichi, he's a very aggressive Digimon." Agumon warned.  
"Yeah, and he's very powerful to boot." chimed Guilmon.  
"Things will become very bad if you leave him be." Tentomon added.  
"Yeah… but how can we defeat him?" I wondered.  
"Taichi… We'll fight." Agumon informed.  
"Agumon…"  
"How? You guys are in the Digimon world and that bug is on the internet. How can fight him?" Ross questioned.  
"We'll enter the net…" explained Gabumon.  
"…and like how you saved the Digital World…" Patamon reminded.  
"…it's our turn to help you." Tentomon finished.  
"Tentomon…" Sounds like Koushiro was touched.

"All right. We're counting on you. Koushiro, Ross, your Digivices?" I asked. They both smiled.  
"Right here." "Need you even ask?" They replied. I grabbed my goggles from around my neck and placed them on my head like old times.  
"We'll evolve you with our Digivices."  
"Okay!" The Digimon cried.  
"I'll send the Digimon to the net, so hold on a second." Gennai told us as Agumon, Guilmon and Tentomon headed for these strange tubes before vanishing into light. I guess they were being transferred to the net. The other Digimon were walking around waiting for their eventual turn.  
"Now to let everyone know." I said. "Koushiro, you stay here and keep monitoring things. Ross, we're gonna make some phone calls."

Ross followed me to the living room and we got to work calling numbers.  
"Hello, this is McGlathery, is Jou there?" Ross first called Jou's place. "Aw, right, the exams. I forgot. Well, did he take my advice? Left like two hours before the test, huh? Alright, I understand, Kido-san. Um, if you could, first chance you get in contact with Jou; please tell him he needs to come over to Yagami Taichi's apartment as soon as possible. Thank you." Ross hung up. "Jou is currently taking a placement exam."  
"A placement exam?" I asked.  
"Yeah, he's trying to get into a private middle school, I think it's some sort of stepping stone to his path of becoming a doctor."  
"Right… hard to believe that we're gonna be starting the 6th grade next month. Wait, what did you mean by 'your advice?'"  
"Well…"

 _Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2000. 1003 Hours.  
_ _P.O.V. – Jou Kido_

Still an hour before the test starts. I'm glad I did take Ross's advice of being early in order to not be too late. Though I may have gone a bit too far with. I think I'm the first person here, heck, I don't even think the teachers are here yet.  
"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked a man. Speaking of teachers. I got up off the bench I was sitting and held my hand out.  
"Oh, um, I'm Kido Jou; I'm here for the test." He shook my hand.  
"A little early aren't we?"  
"Well… I… um…"  
"It's fine. I understand. You're really enthusiastic about this." I nervously smiled when he said that. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you take the test early seeing how you're here."  
"Oh, no, sir, I-"  
"Relax, it'll be fine." He handed me the test. "Good luck." He said as he motioned me to the room where the test was going to be. I took a deep breath and got to work.

 _P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

Taichi decided he was going to be the one to call Yamato's house. He dialed the number and it sounded like there was a pick up.  
"Hello, this is Yagami, is Yamato there? Yamato is out? With Takeru? Excuse me, but to where? Eh, to Shimane? Is there a phone number where I can contact them?"  
"Shimane…?" I whispered as he got out a pen and was writing down a number.  
"Koushiro, would you like some Oolong tea?" Yuuko asked Koushiro who walked into the room.  
"Yes, please." Koushiro said as Taichi hung up.  
"Okay, so Yamato and Takeru are visiting their grandmother in Shimane."  
"Is there even a computer there?"  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna call. Hello?" Looks like he got someone as Yuuko handed Koushiro a glass of tea. "My name is Yagami… from Tokyo… Can I speak to Yamato please? Look, there's something important I have to discuss!" A second later, Taichi had a strange look on his face.  
"Well?" I asked.  
"She… hung… up…"  
"She may have accidently put the receiver down, we'll call back later."  
"Fine, but you do it next time. I'm not talking to her again."  
"Okay, dial the next number. I'll be right back; I need to go to the bathroom."

"Aren't you going anywhere for spring break, Koushiro?" Yuuko asked as I walked by them to head for the bathroom.  
"Not really…"  
"Don't you feel like going somewhere?" After a minute I came back to hear Taichi leaving a message.  
"Call me right away, thanks." He put the phone down. "All of them…"  
"Who'd you call?" I asked.  
"Mimi-chan."  
"What? Hold on." I told him as I walked to the door and picked up the item I needed to show him off the table. "We got a postcard in the mail this morning from Mimi-kun."  
"What? Where is she!? Hawaii!? 'Dear Taichi-san, Ross-san and Hikari-chan, Hawaii is everything they say and more. My family and I are enjoying the sun and the beautiful beaches. It's paradise! Wishing you were here, Tachikawa Mimi.'" He finished reading. "Great, that's great." He turned to me. "Wait, why are you smiling?"  
"Because, if I think she did what I think she did, then she probably has her new cellphone with her and guess who has her number?" Taichi's eyes widened.  
"Ross… where would I be without you?"  
"I don't know, but I'm sure you would've been okay."

 _Honolulu, Hawaii, United States. March 4th, 2000. 1125 Hours.  
_ _P.O.V. – Mimi Tachikawa_

Oh, how I am so envious of the people that live here in this amazing state. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind Nashville, been there plenty of times to see my grandparents, but, it's not this place. Aw, that sun feels so good. I suddenly heard the ringing of my cell phone in my bag and pulled it out.  
"Hello? This is Tachikawa."  
"Mimi-kun? It's Ross!"  
"Ross-san! So good to hear from you! Did you get my postcard?"  
"Yeah, we did. Listen, we've got a problem here."  
"A problem?"  
"Digimon hatched on the internet and now the bug is eating data and causing all sorts of havoc." My eyes widened on hearing that.  
"Well, if you saw my postcard, then you know…"  
"You don't need to get on a plane. Gennai contacted us and our Digimon are going to the internet the kill this bug before it does any more damage."

"What do I need to do?"  
"Find a computer! Preferably one with a web camera! Oh, and grab your Digivice as well! Once you do, call back and Koushiro will run you through it."  
"All right. I've become good friends with the daughter of the hotel manager and they have the computer you want. I'm going there right now!"  
"Thanks, Mimi-kun. I owe you one."  
"No need, I'm more than happy to help. Call you back in a bit!" I hung up and grabbed my things. I quickly checked to see if I had my Digivice, yep, there it is. I got up and headed right back to the hotel… though I should probably tell Mom and Dad that I'm going back there.

 _P.O.V. – Taichi Yagami_

"She's on her way, well, she's gonna to go to a computer, but I don't know how long that's gonna take." Ross informed.  
"All right, Ross, you know what, you make all the remaining calls then, you seem to be good at rallying others."  
"Hey, I was playing a supporting role in our adventures. The real leadership I left to you." He smirked.  
"Thanks." I looked over to see Koushiro using a flour sifter as he was helping Mom bake that cake.  
"Thank you for the help." She told him as she was stirring some eggs in a bowl.  
"Mom, do you know the number of the house Hikari went to?" I inquired.  
"Is this correct?" Koushiro asked.  
"Mm hmm… make sure it doesn't get lumpy."  
"Mom!"  
"Yes, yes… there's a memo right there with the number. The Hori family." I looked for the note and found it before handing it and the phone to Ross.  
"Here we go." He said as he dialed the numbers.

 _Hori Residence, Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2000. 1127 Hours.  
_ _P.O.V. – Hikari Yagami_

As Miyu's mother brought in the cake for the party, all of us gathered around the table ready for Miyu to blow the candles out so we could eat that yummy cake. However, as she was taking in a deep breath, the phone rang and her mother picked it up.  
"Yes? Oh, yes, she's here. Um, Hikari-kun? Your brother Ross-kun is on the phone." What? I walked over and was handed the phone.  
"Ross-chan?"  
"Hikari! Listen to me, you're gonna have to cut your party short and come back home right now!"  
"I can't leave yet… we still haven't even blown out the candles."  
"Forget the candles! This is an emergency!"  
"I'm sure it'll be fine."  
"No, it won't! Tailmon can't evolve without you!"  
"Tailmon!" I exclaimed which drew the attention of the other girls. "Excuse me." I apologized and went into the bathroom.

"Look, this emergency is Digimon related. A Digimon is causing all sorts of problems on the internet and our Digimon are getting ready to fight it."  
"Well, why didn't you say that in the first place? Look, I'll try to come, but I don't know how I can leave yet…"  
"Make up an excuse."  
"I don't feel comfortable lying to them."  
"Always the angel…" I heard him mutter under his breath. "Just tell them Taichi fell down the stairs or something and has to go to the doctor."  
"What?"  
"Hikari, please!" I sighed. I really didn't want to leave, but I couldn't let Tailmon down.  
"All right, I'm on my way." I hung up and went back into the living room. "So sorry, everyone, but I need to go back home. Thank you for inviting me, bye!" I quickly said as I placed the phone down and sprinted to the door and got outside before they could ask anything. That a way, I don't have to make up a story. Hopefully, they'll not be mad. I then started to run back home.

 _P.O.V. – Koushiro Izumi_

"Hikari is on her way." Ross informed Taichi. "Now we need to call…"  
"Koushiro!" Taichi called for me. "Can you… call Sora for me?" He was kinda hesitant to ask that.  
"Sora? Maybe you should…"  
"Just call her. Here!" He threw the phone at me which I caught.  
"Are you calling more friends over?" Taichi's mother asked as both him and Ross sat down at the table.  
"Gimme some Oolong tea too…" He said.  
"Dr. Pepper for me, Yuuko-san." Ross raised his hand as I dialed the number for Sora's house.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end answered. It sounded like Sora's mother.  
"Hello, this is Izumi, I'm calling from the Yagami residence. Is Sora home?"  
"No, she isn't."  
"Oh, well tell her she needs to call the Yagami's as soon as possible."

"I understand. I'll tell her you called. Oh, one moment… she just came home. Sora!"  
"Who is it?" I could hear Sora's voice over the phone.  
"From the Yagami residence."  
"Tell him I'm not here."  
"But…"  
"Just tell him that."  
"Um… she told me to tell you she's not home…"  
"Thank you." I hung up. "Did something happen?" I asked.  
"It's nothing…" Taichi grumbled as he took a sip of his drink.  
"Something happened, right?"  
"Never mind."  
"This is no time to be fighting…" He got upset at that.  
"We're not fighting!"  
"Something happened…" I muttered.  
"Isn't it about time now?" Taichi hopped out of his chair and his eyes were darting across the room back and forth.  
"Not yet."

"Koushiro, what happened?" Ross asked me.  
"Uh, Sora says she's not home."  
"Huh?"  
"Her mother said she was out, but came home during the call, then Sora told her to tell me that she's not there."  
"What?!" Ross jumped out of his chair and stormed right over to me before he took the phone out of my hands.  
"Hardball, eh? Well, two can play at that game!" He dialed the number before he started to talk again. "Hello, this is McGlathery. Is Sora there? I know she's there. Well, then, don't hang up but give her this message. Tell her Ross says 'Fine, I'll tell Piyomon you don't care about her anymore.' I'll wait." Both Taichi's and my eyes widened upon hearing that. What the heck happened?

 _Takenouchi Residence, Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. March 4th, 2000. 1131 Hours.  
_ _P.O.V. – Sora Takenouchi_

I pulled out my laptop off my table and looked at it to see if I got any new emails. I held on to that hairclip while my email told me there was nothing new.  
"Taichi… you jerk." I slammed the laptop shut. I'm so upset at him right now! And the fact that he tried to call. I've been avoiding him all week at school. I don't want to talk to him!  
"Sora?" Mom knocked on my bedroom door. "Can I come in?"  
"Sure." She walked in. "What is it?"  
"Um, your friend Ross-kun is on the phone."  
"Ugh, I don't want to talk to either of them. Tell him that I'm not here!"  
"Well, he knows you're here, and he told me to tell you this if you didn't pick up. 'I'll tell Piyomon you don't care about her anymore.'" What!? I shot right past her and ran for the phone.

"You wouldn't dare!" I yelled.  
"Sorry about that Sora, but I needed you to pick up." Ross apologized.  
"I swear, if this is a joke…"  
"It isn't! Look, a Digimon is on the internet eating data like it was a buffet and is causing all sorts of problems. Gennai contacted us and our Digimon are going onto the net to fight it, but we need your help."  
"I don't understand."  
"Look, Koushiro can explain it better, he's over here. We need you to come over to Taichi's right now." I sighed. "Listen, I'm asking you to put this fight with Taichi on hold for the greater good here. I promise you that I'm telling the truth about all of this. I'm putting my Crest on the line here."  
"Wait, you don't need to do that. I believe you. I'll be there in a few minutes."  
"Thank you, Sora, again, sorry about the threat."  
"It's okay." I hung up. "Mom! I'm going out again; I'll be back in a bit!" I told her as I headed out the door.

 _P.O.V. – Taichi Yagami_

"Taichi? The Ferris wheel is really going around today." Mom said as she looked out the front door. It was spinning around really fast, just another effect of the trouble that bug is causing.  
"Yeah, I see it, Mom. Hey, do you see Hikari or Sora out there?" I asked.  
"Um, yes! I see they're both approaching the building."  
"All right." I turned to see Ross walking towards me.  
"Piyomon and Tailmon are also on their way and will be joining the fight."  
"Good."  
"Are sure we don't need to try and call Yamato again?"  
"I've been thinking, maybe not. Five Digimon getting the jump on a Child-Level, we could kill him before he becomes more of a threat. Not need for the others."  
"You may be right. Bushwhack fast enough, and end of problem. Kinda like what the Dark Masters tried to do to us when we returned to the Digimon world."  
"Right."

"Hello, Mom!" "Good morning, Yagami-san." Hikari and Sora walked through the door and greeted Mom. Sora stopped when she saw me.  
"Hello, Taichi."  
"Sora." Both of us were trying hard to be formal and avoid the issue.  
"Aw, Sora-san, Hikari-kun. You've made it." Koushiro walked into the living room to grab the drinks that were prepared for all of us. He then went over to the girls to explain what was going.  
"Hey, you okay?" Ross patted me on the back.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Now, let's squash this bug!"

We all ran into the room where Miko was sitting in front of the computers.  
"Miko, out of the way, girl." Hikari shooed her as we all sat down.  
"Transfer complete." Koushiro informed.  
"Agumon!" I called for him.  
"Taichi! Everyone! We're there!" Agumon told us.  
"I'm leaving it to you, Agumon!" "Go get him, Guilmon!" "Be careful, Tailmon!" "Good luck, Piyomon!" We all said to our respective Digimon.  
"Tentomon, we have an opportunity for a preemptive strike. He doesn't know we're here yet." The screen then flashed what looked to be a video showing us what our Digimon were seeing on the internet. It was a giant room with images of gears and ferris wheels on the walls.

 _P.O.V. – Third Person_

On the floor of the room was the bug and was currently devouring more data like a reverse fax machine. The five Digimon flew out of the tunnel they were in and floating downward.  
"There he is!" Piyomon whispered.  
"Looks like we got the drop on him." Tailmon observed.  
"I'm ready to go!" Guilmon was fidgeting for a fight.  
"Shall we do it?" Tentomon asked.  
"Okay!" Agumon gave the word.  
"Petit Thunder!" "Fireball!" "Magical Fire!" All three attacks struck the bug and completely fried him, halting his feeding.  
"Baby Flame!" Agumon now shot at the bug hitting him as well.  
"All right!" Taichi cheered.

Unfortunately, the bug recovered and sent the kids a message.  
"What do you mean, 'let's play'?" Sora asked.  
"Is he teasing us?" Ross questioned.  
"Hurry up and beat that thing!" Taichi shouted.  
"Should we have them evolve, Onii-chan?" Hikari wondered.  
"Good idea, Hikari-kun. Tentomon, time to evolve." ordered Koushiro. The Digimon soon began evolving into their Adult-Forms, to the surprise of many in the world who were now watching the conflict on their computer screens.  
"Agumon, evolve! GREYMON!" "Tentomon, evolve! KABUTERIMON!" "Guilmon, evolve! GROWMON!" "Piyomon, evolve! BIRDRAMON!" Now the bug was being engaged by five Adult-Level Digimon. All of them began to close in on him and he was floating away but turned to fire projectiles out of his mouth to try to drive them off.  
"Mega Blaster!" "Exhaust Flame!" "Meteor Wing!" "Mega Flame!" The attacks landed on the bug and it vanished in the cloud of smoke.

"We got him!" Sora cheered.  
"Yah!" Hikari also cheered.  
"Good work, everyone!" Ross thanked.  
"That was easy." Taichi believed. However, the bug had another trick up its sleeve.  
"Wait…" warned Koushiro. On the screen, the bug changed appearance and when the smoke cleared, it was now in a new form. The bug was now a red and white spider-like creature and looked very upset.  
"It evolved." Taichi was in disbelief.  
"How much abuse can that thing take?" Ross wondered.  
"We can still take it, right?" Sora worriedly asked.  
"Right, it's only in its Adult-Form, like our Digimon." assured Koushiro. The Chosen Children's Digimon landed on the wall and got ready to fight the bug once more. Even if it evolved, it was still five on one.

The bug made the first move and jumped rapidly from wall to wall. It then launched itself to the Digimon who quickly jumped out of the way. All four Digimon with ranged attacks fired and engulfed the virus in smoke.  
"Did we do it?" Greymon asked. The smoke was blown away and the unscathed virus charged right at them. The Digimon attacked again but the bug locked its limbs and head into its body like a turtle and all the attacks bounced off of its armor. It flew by them but Tailmon, who was now tired of not doing anything, tried to attack.  
"Neko Punch!" The attack did nothing but hurt Tailmon's hand.  
"Tailmon!" Hikari cried for her Digimon.  
"No effect? What's happening here…?" Kabuterimon was confused by the sheer lack of damage they were causing. The bug jumped the wall and turned to look at them. It opened its mouth to reveal a cannon and fired a wave of shots at the Digimon.  
"Ahh!" All five Digimon yelled as they were struck by the powerful attacks.

"Greymon!" "Growmon!" "Tailmon!" "Birdramon!" The children shouted for their Digimon.  
"Everyone, I've figured it out. He's… a Perfect." Koushiro explained.  
"What?!" Ross snapped.  
"Then that means…" Taichi pieced things together.  
"He evolved twice." Sora finished his sentence.  
"Our Digimon don't stand a chance!" feared Hikari.  
"This isn't good. We'll have to evolve to Perfect!" Taichi declared.  
"Right!" The Digimon agreed… except for Growmon.  
"You guys evolve! I'll hold him off!" Growmon informed as he charged towards the bug while the other Digimon began evolving to their Perfect forms.

As it turned out, Growmon had the right idea as the bug was charging right at them in the midst of their evolution. Growmon fired a few more shots but was knocked aside by the bug that was now hell-bent on his attack.  
"Gah!" Growmon roared in pain as he was knocked out of the way by the virus before it opened fire on the evolving Digimon to the horror of their human partners. All four Digimon were engulfed in smoke and to add to good measure, it turned to fire on Growmon as well. Now victorious, the bug giggled before it crawled through another tunnel. The smoke cleared to reveal the Digimon were back in their normal forms.  
"Agumon, you okay?"  
"Sorry, Taichi…"  
"Piyomon…"  
"Forgive me, Sora."  
"Tailmon, are you…?"  
"I've had worse."  
"Guilmon, anything broken?"  
"Just my pride."  
"Tentomon…"  
"He's unbelievable."

The children sighed, at least relieved their Digimon were still alive.  
"We'll have to let them rest for a while." Koushiro informed.  
"Looks like Growmon may have made the right call." Sora believed.  
"But do you think he may have accidently gave the virus the idea for…" Hikari suggested before Ross interrupted her.  
"No! Don't put any blame on him about that, that bug was planning that from the start!" Ross defended his Digimon partner. Hikari nodded in agreement. She knew he was right.  
"Damn it!" Taichi punched the floor. "Attacking during evolution… that's cheating!"  
"Hey, there's an email from a boy in Australia." Koushiro said. "'That's the first time I've ever seen a Digital Monster.'"  
"He was watching the fight?"  
"This one's from Singapore. 'It was five on one, and you still lost. Are they that weak?'"  
"Hey!" Ross took offence.  
"Wait a second; people were able to watch this?" Hikari asked.  
"And it sounds like it was being watched around the world." Sora guessed.  
"You'd be right; I'm getting a flood of emails from around the world." Koushiro admitted.

"Hey, Koushiro-san? What's that one?" Hikari pointed to a strange email.  
"What? Wait, it's a messaged from the bug!" He clicked it open.  
"Moshi Moshi Moshi Moshi?" Taichi read.  
"Why is he saying 'Hello' over and over again?" Sora asked.  
"What is this?" Ross added. While the others were confused, Koushiro's eyes had widened.  
"We're in big trouble!"  
"Huh?" Everyone said.  
"Look at this address! He's in the NTT system!"  
"NTT?" Taichi questioned.  
"We have to contact the others, now!" Koushiro was practically running out of the room like he was on fire, much to the confusion of his fellow Chosen Children.

Koushiro ran back with the phone before he got back on his laptop.  
"Let's check to see if Mimi-kun got to that computer." suggested Taichi.  
"Right." Ross nodded then gave Taichi the number. However, all he got was a busy signal tone.  
"Busy signal? Damn…" He dialed the number for Jou's house. Same result. "Busy again…" He tried dialing Yamato and Takeru's grandmother and the same tone was given. "Koushiro, its busy everywhere!" Suddenly, the phone rang to everyone's surprise. "Hello?"  
"Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello, hello…" An automated voice repeated. Taichi slowly pull the phone away from his ear.  
"This isn't good…" All across the country, the phones were ringing off the hook. Anyone with a phone was soon answering the same repeated message.

"What's going on…?" Hikari wondered.  
"He's hacked the phone switches and is repeatedly calling all the phone numbers." Koushiro explained.  
"Why?" Sora asked.  
"He's trying to bring the system down!"  
"And the internet is connected to the phone lines so… Oh Jesus, that bug is even more clever than we thought!" Ross suddenly realized.  
"What can we do then?" Taichi panicked. "If the phones don't work, then we can't contact the others, and the internet will also…"  
"Ah!" Koushiro shouted.  
"Huh?"  
"It disconnected…" Koushiro turned his head towards the others.  
"I'm beginning to think we're in trouble…" Hikari said.

"Great, this is just great!" Taichi cursed. "We had that bug right where we wanted him and he's able to escape and prevent us from fighting him! If Growmon hadn't-" Ross quickly shoved him.  
"Don't you dare start too!"  
"Onii-chan!" Hikari ran up to her brother to try to get him to stop.  
"Taichi! That isn't fair!" Sora defended.  
"Not fair? You're one to talk! Getting mad at a guy for simply getting you a gift that he didn't even have to get you!" Taichi countered.  
"Why you!? You are the most unbelievable and inconsiderate person I have ever met, and I have no idea why I'm friends with you!" Sora huffed as she stormed off. Hikari quickly went after her. Koushiro then stood up and looked at the two remaining boys.  
"I'll be right back, I need to get something." He told them as he ran out of the room as well.  
"I did it again, didn't I?" Taichi asked. "Let myself get all hotheaded again?"  
"Yeah, well, you have been getting better." Ross calmly answered.  
"Ross, I'm sor-"  
"It's fine, just heat of the moment. That bug is just driving us all out of our mind. Come on, our Digimon need a break, so let's take one too." Both boys walked back into the living room.

"Now for some breaking news. Currently in Tokyo, the phone system is experiencing difficulties. According to NTT, this is because of heavy phone traffic and some areas have stopped working due to the call volume. Currently, technicians are working to restore the downed switches, and are urging consumers to refrain from using the phone or cell phone services." Yuuko listened to the news report on the screen.  
"Lots of things are happening today…" She said.  
"Sora-san! Wait!" Hikari tried to plead with Sora who was walking to the front door.  
"Listen, Hikari-chan, I just want a few minutes to myself, okay?" She told the young girl as both of them walked out the door. Koushiro soon followed suit as he was running fast out the door.  
"Koushiro-kun, going home already?" Yuuko asked.  
"I'll be back soon!" He shouted. Taichi and Ross soon walked into the room though Taichi was looking more down and soon slumped over the couch.  
"Mom…" He muttered.  
"What's wrong, Taichi?"  
"It's all over~"  
"What are you talking about? Is this about that Digimon on the internet?" Both boys quickly shot looks at her. "Please, you two weren't being that subtle nor were you keeping your voices down. Besides, considering who you were calling and who was coming over…"  
"Yeah, I guess we really weren't keeping that a secret." Ross admitted.

"I wish there was some way we could get in contact with the others." Taichi moaned.  
"If there is a necessity to get in touch with somebody, we recommend using the emergency voice mail system. The voice mail system does not use the phone switches, so even if it is down or busy, your message will be stored…" The television informed as the brothers in all but blood looked at each other.  
"Ask and you shall receive." Ross simply said. Taichi went over and grabbed the phone and soon dialed the number for the system.  
"This is the emergency voice mail system. If you would like to record a message, press one."  
"Hello? Yamato? When you hear this, give me a response." Taichi left a message for Yamato. "Jou, if you're back yet, give us a response the moment you hear this." He left another message. "Hey, do you think Mimi's cell will be affected by this?" Ross merely shrugged and Taichi dialed the numbers to leave her a message. "Mimi, contact us the moment you're at that computer!" After making the last call, Sora, Hikari, and Koushiro all walked in.  
"Welcome back." Yuuko greeted, mostly to Koushiro who actually left.  
"Thank you. So, we all okay now?" The computer genius asked. Everyone kinda nodded, but the situation was still tense.

About thirty seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Ross opened it up to reveal a panting bluenette.  
"Jou-san!" He cried.  
"Hey! Ugh!" He nearly fell over which Ross quickly tried to catch him. "Sorry, I called my place after I finished my test close to eleven and Dad told me you wanted me here, so I got here as fast I could" explained the eldest Chosen Child.  
"Well, not a moment too soon." Taichi admitted. "Come on in, we'll explain it to you."

 _P.O.V. – Jou Kido_

We were all in Ross's room where the computers were when the others finished filling me in on the whole situation.  
"Is that so?" I asked.  
"Yeah… it's actually pretty bad right now." Taichi was lying on the floor. "The main problem is we're just not that tight of a group, are we?"  
"Six of us are here, Taichi." Sora reminded.  
"And if I recall correctly, we split up multiple times during our adventures." I also pointed out.  
"Yeah, that didn't go that great when we were apart…" He said. True, I did end up nearly getting eaten by Bakemon and enslaved at a restaurant the few times we got separated… but this is different.

"Hey, Koushiro, where did you go, and what are you doing now?" Ross asked.  
"Aw… well both questions have the same answers. I went to get this." He held up a phone. "A satellite cell phone."  
"Satellite?" Hikari questioned.  
"With this, we don't have to go through an NTT switch, and we can directly connect to a foreign access point."  
"…Have we ever called you a genius?" I said.  
"Yes, multiple times." He smiled.  
"Hey, can't we use that to call Yamato?" inquired Taichi.  
"Won't be possible. Local calls still go through the switches… Now, give me a few minutes while I set everything up. See if Mimi-san or Yamato-san have called back." Koushiro suggested.  
"Oh, right!" Taichi quickly remembered.

 _Shimane, Japan. March 4th, 2000. 1158 Hours.  
_ _P.O.V. – Yamato Ishida_

I love Grandma, but she can be so helpless with technology. She apparently hung up on Taichi when he called earlier. I didn't bother calling back because I didn't think it was that important if he didn't try calling again. However, after a bit, Takeru convinced me to at least check to see what exactly he wanted. However, when I called, all I got was the dial tone. At first I thought it was because he was talking to someone else, but after seeing what was happening on the TV, suddenly things made a bit more sense. I used the messaging system to leave them a message in the hope of finding out what was going on. A minute later, we called again to check to see if he called back.

"Do you two have your Digivices?" Taichi's voice said on the message. Both of us looked at each other, now knowing what was probably going on.  
"Sounds like a Digimon is causing these problems." Takeru assumed.  
"Yeah." I nodded. "You packed them, right?" Takeru was now the one who nodded. I dialed the number and let Takeru answer.  
"We have them."  
"Hey? What's goin' on?" I asked.  
"Let me put this in one sentence. Digimon on internet, causing big problems, trying to kill it." Ross summed up. That really answered everything.  
"Get to a computer quick." Koushiro told us. "Our Digimon are fighting on the net but they need help."  
"That's not good…" Takeru worried. "We have our Digivices… but Grandma doesn't have a computer…" Takeru explained on the phone.  
"I don't think there will be one in all of Shimane." I admitted.

"This sucks! We're screwed!" We could hear Taichi moan over the background as well as a thud on the recording.  
"Please try and locate a computer as quickly as you can!" begged Koushiro.  
"I'm sure there's a computer in Shimane somewhere!"  
"Listen, guys, we're gonna go into town to find one, alright?" I left one last message before Takeru and I started to head for the door. "Grandma, we're going into town!"  
"All right, be safe, you two!" She said as we started to run down the stairs to the street.  
"Hurry, Takeru!"

 _P.O.V. – Koushiro Izumi_

"Has Mimi-chan left a message?" Sora asked after us after we talked to Yamato and Takeru.  
"Hang on, let me check." Ross took the phone.  
"Ross-san! I'm at the computer! What do I need to do?" Mimi's voice said over the phone.  
"Sora-san! I need you to call Mimi back with these instructions that I just wrote down." I handed her a piece of paper with the instructions written down.  
"Why can't you do it?" Jou questioned.  
"Because I still need to get us connected, or we can't do anything!" I reminded. Sora took the paper and went to the living room. I think she was secretly happy to get away from Taichi. What happened between them? Eh, not important right now. After a few more key strokes on the computer, we finally got results.

"Alright… it connected!" I cried.  
"Thank you, satellite cell phone!" Taichi praised the object. However, the bug was no longer where we thought it was.  
"Hey, where did it go?" Hikari questioned.  
"This is bad!" I exclaimed. "Did it leave NTT?" I checked my laptop. A few seconds later, and I tracked him down. "Found him!"  
"'Peek-a-boo!'?" Jou read the email the virus left, but that wasn't the main problem as I looked at his email address.  
"He's in America!" I shouted and that made Ross jump as we all looked at him.  
"God bless America?" Taichi nervously asked.  
"God help America!" Ross quickly responded.

 _P.O.V. – Takeru Takaishi_

We quickly ran over to one of Grandma's neighbors in the hopes that they either had a computer, or perhaps knew where one was at least.  
"A computer?" The man who answered the door questioned. "I have one but it's broken right now." Oh, terrific.  
"A computer?" An older lady said at the next house. "We don't have anything like that."  
"A compewter…? A compyooter…?" The elderly couple who lived nearby was of no help.  
"There's no way anyone in Shimane would have a computer!" Yamato cursed as we were walking along the side of the road. We soon came across a nearby store and we finally found one! Unfortunately, even turning on the water works to try to use it was all for naught because of one simple reason.

"Sorry, but that computer isn't hooked up to the internet." The woman who was there told us.  
"Just let them use it." Her husband asked her.  
"Shou-chan, don't you have deliveries to do?"  
"I feel sorry for them."  
"It's not hooked up to the internet!" She slammed her fist on the table.  
"Then hook it up!"  
"Shou-chan…"  
"Hey, hey… don't fight…" Yamato tried to defuse the situation. The man, Shou, after making up with his wife, offered to take us into town on his moped where he said there was a computer. "Where are we going?!" He yelled, trying to yell over the bike's motor and my laughter.  
"Leave it to me!" Shou replied.

 _P.O.V. – Third Person_

In New York City, the virus Digimon was beginning to cause the same effects in the Big Apple, much like how he did before in Japan. His face was soon being broadcast on every screen throughout the city. From Times Square to JFK, the bug was turning the city on its head. Back in Tokyo, the Chosen Children were trying hard to figure out how to stop that thing before things somehow got worse.  
"That stupid thing… he's playing with us!" Taichi growled.  
"Even if it is a Perfect, it's still a baby. Who knows what it would do?" Koushiro expressed some worry.  
"But that helps us, right?" Sora observed. "WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon were thrashed by Piemon the first time we fought him because it was only their second time as Ultimates."  
"That's right!" Ross agreed. "For once, our Digimon are the ones with the experience."  
"Still, isn't there any way to stop him?" Jou asked.  
"There will be adults who will realize that they're not dealing with just an ordinary computer problem. But I doubt they have any idea that this Digimon is the cause of it." Koushiro explained.  
"Do you think Phil-san has told them what's going on?" Hikari wondered while stroking Miko who was in her lap. Ross merely shrugged his shoulders. His father may have figured out this was a Digimon thing and may have alerted his higher ups, but it's not like they could really do anything about this.

"So, what do we do?" Taichi wanted to know their next move.  
"Let Agumon and the others fight it…" Koushiro answered.  
"But… how…" Taichi was not feeling too confident about their chances. A moment later, an alert popped up on their screens.  
"Hello? Is this thing on?" Mimi asked as she fiddled with the web camera.  
"Mimi-chan!" Sora cried.  
"Sorry I'm late everyone! The bus to the hotel got held up!" Almost as soon as she said that, another window opened up, this time the web video of Yamato and Takeru.  
"Yamato!" Taichi called.  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." He apologized.  
"We got our Digivices!" Takeru informed.

"Thank God you found a computer…" Ross was relieved.  
"Er… yeah…" Yamato looked slightly embarrassed as he looked over his shoulder. The computer they were using just happened to be in Shimane's only barber shop.  
"Why do I have to let those kids use it…" The barber looked at the boys, however, Shou, who was getting a shave, quickly stood up.  
"Stop complaining and let them use it!"  
"They're Yamada-kun's grandkids." An elderly man said.  
"Tokyo kids are sure trendy." His wife added.  
"Hey, What's wrong, Yamato-san?" Mimi asked in the other pop up.  
"Uh… hehe… It's nothing…" He lied.  
"I was worried for a while there." Taichi said.  
"Taichi-san…? Did you want your oolong tea?" asked Koushiro.  
"Geez, Koushiro, isn't that like your fifth today?"

"Aren't the others connected yet?" Tentomon questioned the other Digimon as they were flying through the tunnels for a rematch against the bug.  
"If not, then it's up to the five us to fight him again." Agumon said.  
"He won't catch us off guard this time." Tailmon was determined to make up for earlier.  
"Still, I'd feel better if the others were here." Guilmon admitted.  
"You rang!" Gomamon cried out from an adjacent tunnel, the five Digimon turned their heads to see the remaining Digimon on the other side.  
"Gabumon! Gomamon! Palmon! Patamon!" Piyomon cheered.  
"We're here to help!" Patamon exclaimed.  
"Glad we're not too late!" Palmon breathed a sigh of relief.  
"We're all ready?" Gabumon inquired.  
"Yeah!" All the Digimon shouted.

"It's up to you, Gabumon!" "Good luck, Patamon!" "Keep your eyes peeled, Gomamon!" "Palmon, be safe!" All four human partners said.  
"Listen up! I'll guide you to him." Koushiro told the Digimon.  
"Okay!" They all responded.  
"This time I'll kick his butt!" Agumon declared.

The Digimon flew rapidly through the tunnels before they final reached their destination. The room was pure white though it was filled with metal girder like objects. On one of them, the bug had a red arrow above him and a pop up spinning that read 'This way!' as if he was taunting his opponents.  
"That little…" Yamato growled.  
"Yamato… here we go!" Taichi shouted.  
"Evolve to Ultimate!"  
"Agumon, warp-evolve! WARGREYMON!" "Gabumon, warp-evolve! METALGARURUMON!" The two Ultimates flew fast towards the bug and slashed him in two rapid attacks.  
"I'm joining in too!" Patamon proclaimed.  
"Go get him!" Takeru gave him the go-ahead and Patamon quickly evolved into HolyAngemon.  
"Lookin' good!" Taichi was feeling pretty confident about their chances now.  
"Guilmon, you should evolve too!" Ross told his partner.  
"The same goes for all of you." Koushiro ordered. All the remaining Digimon soon began to evolve as well, but the bug was not having any of that.

The bug jumped up and was soon engulfed in light before revealing that it had evolved again. The bug was black with two long arms and very long blood red claws. It had two long legs with the same claws as well. On its head, it had a helmet, similar to WarGreymon's that had yellowish hair.  
"It evolved!" Yamato was taken aback.  
"Whoa, it's fast!" Taichi observed. The goal of the bug was clear. It was planning to do what it did earlier and eliminate its foes before they could reach their strongest levels. However, it didn't account for the Holy Digimon charging right for him.  
"Oh no you won't!" HolyAngemon rammed in to the virus and sent him off course, giving the other Digimon the time to evolve to their strongest forms. The heroic action would come at a price. The bug, now upset that it had been stopped, tore its claws into HolyAngemon who yelled out in pain.  
"HolyAngemon!" Takeru cried. The bug let go and threw the angel into one of the girders. "HolyAngemon! Are you ok?! I'll be right there!" The young boy was crying out for his partner who was barely moving. This action infuriated Yamato to no end as his little brother was screaming for his Digimon partner, but couldn't do a thing.

"Tear him apart, MetalGarurumon!" "Make him pay, WarGreymon!" Both Yamato and Taichi angrily ordered their Digimon. MetalGarurumon quickly unloaded his arsenal of ice missiles that the virus quickly dodged. It fired a large energy shot from its chest that hit MetalGarurumon and covered him in smoke. The smoke cleared as WarGreymon flew like a bullet towards the chaotic Digimon. It tried to hold him back, breaking off his Dramon Destroyers but WarGreymon still went forward and gave a hard left hook that sent the bug flying. The other Digimon did not want to be outdone and charged as well. Still, the fact that six Perfects were facing one Ultimate meant that the virus was actually stronger even though outnumbered. One by one, the creature would swat and strike all of his attackers, much to their human partner's worries, until the only ones who were still mostly unscathed were the Ultimate Digimon.

"Angewomon, take care of HolyAngemon! WarGreymon, press the attack! Lilimon, watch MegaloGrowmon's back!" Taichi was spouting off orders left and right, while Koushiro was starting to look really sick.  
"G… Guys…" Koushiro muttered.  
"Watch out, Garudamon!" Sora shouted.  
"G… Guys…!"  
"Keep it up, Zudomon!" Jou cheered.  
"Guys!"  
"What?!" Taichi yelled.  
"I can't hold it…"  
"What's wrong?" Hikari asked.  
"I have to go to the bathroom… excuse me… please…" Koushiro quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.  
"We did tell you that you were drinking too much!" Ross reminded him of their earlier warning.

Back on the net, the bug had been thrown against a girder with both Ultimates bearing down on him.  
"Yeah, finish him off!" cried Yamato. Everyone back at the Yagami's got closer to the screen.  
"Please hit!" Taichi begged. The virus managed to avoid the attack at the last second. "Wha… shit!" He nearly hit the screen but Jou and Sora, remembering Taichi's previous incidents involving technology, quickly got a hold of him.  
"How many times are we going to have this conversation, Taichi?" Ross asked. All of a sudden, they heard a sound from the computer and turned to see the blue screen of death. Their jaws dropped and their eyes near popped out of their heads. "OH COME ON, YOU PIECE OF JUNK!" Ross screamed as he punched the computer tower.  
"Guys! What happened?" Yamato shouted out as Taichi and most of the others suddenly went quiet. "Half our Digimon just stopped moving!"

The others were slowly beginning to panic as the screen continued to show the blue screen as Koushiro walked back into the room looking much better.  
"Sorry about that…"  
"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Taichi claimed.  
"What'd you do?!" Koushiro shoved aside the others to get to the desktop.  
"I said, I didn't do it!"  
"No good! You made the computer freeze!" Koushiro then hit the reboot button and the computer slowly began to restart.  
"Now, hold on, Koushiro-san…" Hikari tried to defend.  
"I really didn't cause this problem!" Taichi continued to proclaim his innocence but Koushiro wasn't hearing it.  
"That's why you and Sora-san get into fights!" Koushiro shouted, making everyone but Jou's eyes widen.

"That…!" Taichi was speechless.  
"What's going on?" Jou asked. Nobody said a word for a few moments.  
"Who wants to say it?" Ross sighed. Sora looked away awkwardly, while Taichi looked conflicted.  
"Oh, all right! I… got her a present…" Taichi finally said.  
"A present…?" Koushiro looked weirdly at Taichi and then Sora.  
"I… Sora, your birthday kinda snuck up on me and I really didn't have that much yen on me. Like 250, as opposed to the 1000 that Ross just gave you instead of a present."  
"Well, I just thought cash was fine…" Ross quickly spoke up but Taichi silence him.  
"Anyways, I gave her a hairclip. So then she says 'Don't you like the hat I'm wearing?' and…"  
"Then we got in a fight." Sora finished.  
"Really?" Jou looked at the two of them. "That's kinda petty…"  
"Well, I've been trying to say sorry to you, Sora, but you kept avoiding me at school, and blocking my emails!" Sora kept looking away, with now a slightly guilty look on her face. The computer made a noise and everyone's attention was returned to the restored computer.  
"It's back to normal!" alerted Koushiro.

The sight the kids saw was one of true devastation. The whole room was now filled with debris as all nine Digimon looked awful; missing pieces of armor or covered in wounds.  
"WarGreymon!" Taichi cried out.  
"GUYS! Where the hell did you go?!" Yamato demanded answers.  
"Your Digimon just suddenly stopped moving!" informed Mimi.  
"WarGreymon! WarGreymon!" Taichi kept calling for his partner while the people from around the world who were watching these fights looked on in silence.  
"T…Taichi…" WarGreymon muttered as he tried to get back up.

 _P.O.V. – Taichi Yagami_

"Stupid…" I whispered to myself. I let him down again, just like against Piemon. Why on Earth can't I ever just do something right for him? I know the computer wasn't my fault, but I still feel like I'm to blame. "If I was only there…" I almost began to break down and cry.  
"'You lost again.'" Koushiro said.  
"What?!" I questioned.  
"That was from Canberra. 'You almost won, what were you doing?' This is from Berlin-" I got up and quickly grabbed him.  
"What's with you!?"  
"Onii-chan!" Hikari cried out.  
"Easy, Taichi! Easy!" Ross tried to hold me back.  
"I was just reading the e-mails that came in!" Koushiro explained.  
"Koushiro… you!" I was about to let him have it.  
"All of you stop! It's no time to argue!" Yamato tried to get us to refocus on the issue at hand. I let Koushiro go and he fell to the floor.  
"Stupid mail!"

The screen suddenly flashed a picture of the virus before it sent another email that slowly typed itself out. The e-mail read 'Which one has the clock?'  
"Clock?" Takeru questioned over on his end. The email vanished and now there was a countdown clock that read ten minutes before it started to go down. The picture of the bug then began to separate and show another one, and then it doubled again, and again. Yamato quickly figured out what was happening.  
"He's copying himself…" Yamato muttered with worry.  
"This number…" Jou wondered.  
"Why is it counting down to one o'clock?" Hikari looked at the time. Koushiro quickly gasped.  
"What do we do?"  
"Huh?"  
"A middle school student in Taiwan who hacked the Pentagon just told me… thirty minutes ago, a nuclear missile was launched from a military base in the United States."  
"WHAT!?" We all shouted.  
"There was a bug with the launch computer… It's all his doing!"  
"Then… this number is…" I realized what the timer meant.  
"Most likely the time the missile hits its target."

"You gotta be kidding me." I was in disbelief.  
"So we've only got nine and half minutes before the world ends?" Mimi asked.  
"Not exactly… There's only one missile, so Mutually Assured Destruction might not happen." Koushiro told us.  
"But when it goes off, it still kills thousands, maybe even hundreds of thousands of people and render that place uninhabitable for Gods knows how long." Sora said.  
"Ross, your Dad's in the military. Do you recognize this?" Koushiro motioned. Ross walked over to his laptop.  
"Yeah, I do. That's an LGM-118 Peacekeeper ICBM. Armed most likely with a W-87 nuclear warhead. Its range is almost 14,000 kilometers, which can hit most places in the world. Max speed is about 24,000 kilometers per hour or about Mach 20." Ross informed.  
"The problem is we have no idea where it's going to hit, nor where it is. It's just going to explode somewhere in the world… nine minutes from now."

 _P.O.V. – Third Person_

"We're sure about this?" Cpt. Phil McGlathery was shocked at what Cpt. Anthony Jacobs, the commander of the naval base, just told him.  
"Washington is on the line screaming at Moscow, Beijing, London, Paris and whoever else might have nukes. Hopefully, they won't launch their own but the key depends on Primakov and Zemin's reactions. Considering we haven't detected any additional launches, it looks like global thermonuclear war won't happen, but…"  
"Am I to guess the reason for the problem was our little virus?"  
"What do you think, Phil?"  
"Do you know where it's landing?" Jacobs leaned in closer to Phil.  
"Well, I don't want to spread panic, but… everyone is going to find out anyways... because it's heading for the bay. It's targeting Tokyo."  
"God help us all." That was the only words the hardened captain could say.

"It's getting cloudy…" The elderly man at the barber shop observed as he and his wife were beginning to leave.  
"You're right. I should go bring in the laundry." The woman said. She then looked towards Yamato and Takeru while holding some bags. "And bring these to Kinu-san would you, it's from Yasuko. Huh? Were you listening?" Both boys couldn't answer as they were paralyzed with fear.

 _P.O.V. – Taichi Yagami_

"Email from Indonesia. 'Please defeat that enemy.'" Koushiro continued to read emails. "This one from Armenia. 'You're the only ones that can defeat that monster.' This one's from Thailand. 'Please win.'"  
"Please win…" I said as I looked at the clock and saw that we had eight minutes left. "But how can we defeat all of these…"  
"We couldn't even beat one, much less all of them." Sora was wracked with fear.  
"The nuke won't explode as the fuse doesn't activate." Koushiro explained.  
"So only one of them has the trigger." Ross assumed.  
"Right, if this is a game, then only one of them will have the clock."  
"A game… how sick is this thing?" Hikari whispered.  
"If we defeat the one with the clock, then the fuse shouldn't activate."  
"But how are we going to find that one…?" worried Jou.  
"We'll just have to defeat him, one by one."  
"That's going to take way too long and none of our Digimon can even fight him now!" I exclaimed. Koushiro slowly turned his head to us.  
"But… that's the only way…"

"Taichi… Taichi… Taichi!" WarGreymon's voice echoed over the computer speakers. "Taichi, be strong, and leave it to me." He told me as he slowly got back up.  
"WarGreymon…" I muttered.  
"Do you know where he is?" MetalGarurumon asked who was following WarGreymon's lead.  
"MetalGarurumon…" I could hear Yamato quietly call for his Digimon.  
"Everyone… I'll send you the address now." Koushiro quickly got to work tracking down that twisted Digimon. WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon headed down the tunnel that would lead to where that bug was now lying in wait, just teasing us to stop him. They were the only ones who could do it now, as the others were just too wounded to keep up the fight.  
"I guess it's now or never…" I said. "Sorry." I apologized to everyone. Ross gave me a pat on the back while I felt Hikari slowly hugging me.  
"Don't worry about it…" Koushiro spoke for himself and I guess the others.

We all held our breath and hoped that our Digimon could get to the final destination with enough time to hopefully try and stop that thing. Meanwhile, Koushiro kept typing away on his laptop.  
"So much mail… 'Good luck, WarGreymon.' From Costa Rica. 'Don't lose, MetalGarurumon.' from the Philippines. Even more's coming in! 'Trash that thing, you two!' from an Inoue Miyako here in Odaiba."  
"Onii-chan… don't give up." We heard Takeru trying to comfort Yamato.  
"I'll never give up till the end." Yamato said some encouraging words. He's right. I can't let myself get beaten, not until it's all over.  
"There's no way I'll give up." I slowly regained my courage. Six and a half minutes now.

Our worst fears showed up on that screen when WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon finally arrived. The room was huge, and the copied versions of the bug were crawling all over.  
"Oh my…" Sora muttered.  
"Christ." Ross said.  
"That's a swarm." Hikari observed.  
"Jou-senpai, you're good at math, how many are there?" Mimi asked.  
"I lost track a while back." Jou admitted.  
"He's still copying." Koushiro told us.  
"There must be thousands." Takeru worried.  
"More like a million." Yamato feared.  
"And we have to find the one with the clock among them?" I expressed my doubts.

The swarm stopped their laughter and all froze up as they got ready to attack. They all unleashed waves of energy bolts that both Digimon tried to dodge and did… for a few moments but constant stream of attacks was just unavoidable. MetalGarurumon was the first to be devastated. Yamato couldn't even speak a word.  
"MetalGarurumon!" I called out before I saw WarGreymon suffer the same fate.  
"Something's wrong with WarGreymon!" Takeru shouted.  
"I noticed it too! All the Digimon whose partners are at Taichi's are running slower!" Mimi informed.  
"It's because of the e-mails from all over the world!" Koushiro explained. "It's causing our connection to lag!"  
"Do something! They're getting hit really bad!" Hikari cried.  
"Everyone in the world, please stop sending e-mails, it's lowering the reaction time of WarGreymon!" Koushiro typed.

The shots soon stopped and both Digimon were engulfed in a cloud of smoke. All of us suddenly went silent. Both Digimon were torn to shreds and now unmoving.  
"WARGREYMON!" I screamed. Why? Why couldn't I be there for you? At least we should've gone down together… I slowly held my hands out and began reaching for the screen, trying to at least reach him.

 _P.O.V. – Third Person_

"Would anyone like some lunch?" Yuuko opened the door.  
"The e-mails aren't stopping… It's already been five minute." Koushiro muttered while the others were deathly silent.  
"Looks like I'm disturbing… Oh, where did Taichi go?" As it turns out, the reason for the others being silent was the fact that somehow, Taichi had ended up inside the internet as he tried to reach out for WarGreymon, and he wasn't the only one as Yamato himself was there as well.  
"WarGreymon…" Taichi got on the back of his fallen partner.  
"Metal… MetalGarurumon." Yamato did the same as Taichi. "It's me, Yamato, can you hear me...? Wake up!"  
"Yamato…" Taichi turned his attention back to WarGreymon. "I'm here! I'm here too! To fight together! I… I won't let you fight alone… I'll be here with you, I'll be here with you, WarGreymon!"

Those words somehow reached the wounded Digimon as they both slowly came back to life. All around them, e-mails of thousands, millions of kids from around the world were surround the Digimon while they slowly began to change. Their bodies vanished leaving only their helmets before strange arms came out. The hopes and wishes of the children from around the world flooded the area the two Digimon were and a bright green light began to glow. Everyone was in shock, from those at the barbershop in Shimane, to Mimi at her hotel, to the children at the Yagami's apartment.  
"WarGreymon and…" Hikari said in awe.  
"…MetalGarurumon…" added Takeru.  
"…combined." Koushiro finished.

The eyes opened on the new Digimon. It was a white, bipedal knight with blue eyes, spikes on its head and back, a large, white cape with a red interior, the heads of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon for its hands, and emblazoned with the symbols of Courage and Friendship on its shoulders. This was the devastating Omegamon. Taichi and Yamato hung on tight as the warrior Digimon began to move.

The bug did not take this new development well and begun a concentrated stream of fire to truly kill his foe, once and for all. Omegamon didn't even move, instead, a large sword came out of WarGreymon's head. Omegamon swung at the last possible moment and reflected every single shot, sending them all back towards the swarm of bugs, killing many instantly.  
"Whoa!" The Chosen Children cried out in amazement. Omegamon then revealed a large cannon in MetalGarurumon's head before aiming above and firing. When it impacted against the wall, scores of the virus's clones were vaporized in a heartbeat. Omegamon fired several more shots and the area exploded in bright fire. When it finally cleared, all that remained was one more bug… the original.

"There he is! The one with the clock!" exclaimed Koushiro.  
"Kill him now! While we still have the chance!" Ross shouted. The bug quickly moved as its game had suddenly taken a turn and now it was one of surviving long enough for the Peacekeeper to detonate over Tokyo Bay. The bug kept moving fast that it was almost impossible for Omegamon to get a bead on him.  
"Can't find him!" Taichi informed.  
"One minute left!" yelled Jou.  
"Onii-chan!" Both Takeru and Hikari called out for their brothers.  
"There's no more time left!" Mimi warned.  
"You have to find him now!" Sora cried.  
"Where is he?!" Yamato cursed.

"It's too fast…" Koushiro observed. "Even when we have the power, it's no use if we can't catch him. What can we do?"  
"Thirty seconds left!" Takeru screamed. Suddenly, the genius had an epiphany.  
"That's it… the e-mail!"  
"What e-mail?" Ross asked as Koushiro jumped over to his laptop.  
"If I forward all this mail to his address…" Koushiro quickly typed in the address and slammed down on the enter key. "GO!"

As if instantaneously, the bug had an hourglass symbol over him and he stopped as he was now the one lagging. The bug slowly turned its head to stare right into the eyes of its executioner. Omegamon pulled out his sword and charged ahead, ready to impale and end the virus.  
"Ten seconds!" Koushiro shouted. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five!" The kids were all mouthing with him. "Four! Three! Two! ONE!" Everyone closed their eyes.

"Ah! It's ruined… Odd… I thought it was all computer controlled… oh…" Yuuko cried out as the cake had been burnt. The children on the other hand, slowly opened their eyes. The sword had impaled itself through the bug's face which split in half revealing a clock that had been stopped with one second to spare. They had did it.  
"YEAH!" The kids cried out in victory.

 _P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

We all took a big sigh of relief as we heard a strange noise coming from outside. All five of us walked to the porch before we suddenly saw falling from the sky… an object that made our jaws drop. It was the Peacekeeper. I think we all collectively got sick and nearly gagged as we just realized how close we were from being cleansed in atomic fire.  
"You've gotta be kidding me." Koushiro finally said something.  
"What happened?" Mimi asked from the computer.  
"The Peacekeeper just landed in the bay." Jou informed.  
"What!? He was targeting you?" Takeru questioned.  
"He was targeting us." Hikari answered.  
"That was too close." Sora exasperated.  
"I'm never watching _**WarGames**_ again." I told the others. Taichi showed up in the room and walked to the porch edged as he saw the Peacekeeper tip over into the waters of the bay.  
"We made it…" He muttered. Yes, we did.

"Well, if this is all said and done, I hope you guys don't mind, but I've still gotta lot of vacationing to do! I'll bring you all souvenirs! Take care, everyone! Take care, Palmon!" Mimi told us.  
"Bye, Mimi." Palmon called out from the computer before Mimi hung up.

"Well, glad to hear you guys are okay." Yamato gave his relief as he returned back to where he was before.  
"Say, when was the last time you had a haircut?" The barber asked him.  
"Hey, wait! Help! Gabumon! Somebody!" Takeru was laughing at his brother's misery.  
"Bye, Patamon." Takeru said his goodbye.  
"Bye, Takeru! Bye, Yamato!" Both Patamon and Gabumon called out to their human partners before they disconnected as well.

I looked over to see Sora on my bed looking at her laptop before I turned my attention back to the outside. I then heard Sora make a small gasp but didn't pay it much mind. The next seconds were unforgettable.  
"Taichi." Most of us turned to see that she had removed her beanie and now had the hairclip that Taichi got her in her hair. As soon as Taichi turned around, she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Our eyes widened upon seeing that. Meanwhile, Taichi, he was as still as a statue. I quickly waved my hands in front of him but no response.  
"I think you broke him, Sora-san." Hikari observed. Sora giggled before she started to gather her things.  
"I'm gonna go home, and eat lunch with my mother. Love you, Piyomon." Sora gave her parting words.  
"Bye, Sora! I love you too!" The bird Digimon excitedly cried as Sora headed out of the room.

"Well, if no one minds, I'm still exhausted from studying for the past few days, so I'm gonna give myself a break. See you around, Gomamon." Jou headed for the door.  
"Don't be a stranger!" joked the seal Digimon. However, Jou stopped and sniffed the air.  
"Guys, I think your cake got burnt." He said as he left. Great, no cake.

"Speaking of cake, I think my friends are still at the party, so I better hurry! Take care, Tailmon." Hikari quickly rushed for the door.  
"Take care, Hikari!"

"Well, I think I'm gonna go home and do some work on my computer. Thanks for all the help guys. You Digimon too, especially you, Tentomon." Koushiro gave his praise.  
"You be good, Koushiro-han!" Tentomon cheered as Koushiro started getting things ready to leave.

"Uh, Taichi?" I snapped my fingers and Taichi came back to reality.  
"Oh, sorry. That was… surprising…" I smiled at his answer.  
"Well, that's other crisis averted. One of these days we've got to meet up that doesn't involve mass destruction and the like, Guilmon." I told him.  
"Agreed. See you around, Ross." He responded.  
"We did it, Taichi!" Agumon exclaimed.  
"Yeah, we did. Side by side. Bye, Agumon." Taichi gave his goodbye before Koushiro turned off his laptop.  
"Goodbye!" The Digimon shouted as Koushiro pushed the button.  
"See you guys later, sorry about the cake." Koushiro apologized as he headed out the door.

"If you don't mind, Taichi, I'm going to the arcade and play the Star Wars Trilogy Arcade so I can vent after this near death experience." I walked for the door.  
"Go ahead… I'm gonna take a nap!" He fell over on my bed and practically fell asleep right there. I shook my head before I closed the door.

 _Odaiba District, Minato Ward, Tokyo, Japan. Dec. 31st_ _, 2016. 0951 Hours.  
P.O.V. – Ross McGlathery_

"And that was what I was doing during the Peacekeeper Incident." I turned on the Camry's turn signal as I finished telling Ren the story.  
"So, that's what happened." Ren said.  
"Yeah."  
"What happened next?"  
"Not much. Grandpa came home, swearing up a storm about a nuclear missile being in the middle of the bay, Yamato came back with his hair cut and we laughed. Oh, and Jou did great on his test and got into a good junior high."  
"And was that the end of that evil Digimon?" I frowned.

"Well, Ren, that's a story for another time…"

* * *

And that was my version of _**Our War Game**_. Hope you all liked it.

Warning! Lots of words coming up! No need to read them if you don't want.

So at the end of the film during the credits (with the song sang by Ai Maeda), there were web pictures of the Chosen Children doing things at that were related to their place in the film (Jou nearly passing out at his desk at the testing location, Hikari at her friend's party). So, as a little treat, here is the web photos of the children (described of course).  
Taichi is still asleep in Ross's room with Drew and Miko on the bed with him. Takeru is with the elderly couple in Shimane while Yamato is about to get a hair cut. Mimi and her family got a tan. Sora is with her mother eating lunch and giggling at gossip. Koushiro is back at his house on his computer. Jou is kicking back on his couch watching TV. Hikari is at the party but exhausted from running over there. There's pictures of all the children who were watching the fight over the internet including one future main character. Phil and the rest of the base staff looking absolutely relieved about the missile not detonating. Yuuko with the burnt cake. The Digimon are back with Gennai looking very happy, and Ross screaming at the arcade screen as he's downing TIE Fighters left and right. :)

Oh and one more large wall of words before final thoughts. The John Oliver joke at the start, it's based off the actual episode about nuclear weapons but replace the part of the episode where they mentioned a bomber that was loaded with six nuclear tipped missiles and left parked on a runway unattended for thirty-six hours with this:  
John Oliver: "If you think that's all ancient history, then how's about the time Japan was nearly bombed a third time?"  
Man being interviewed (Probably some former high ranking government official): "There was a computer virus in early 2000 that had somehow had gone from Japan to the United States and it wormed its way into the controls of a nuclear missile and actually launched a missile. It was targeting Tokyo and nearly detonated a second before it's suddenly stopped and landed in the bay."  
John: "And you have got to imagine what the citizens of Tokyo were thinking when that thing was about to hit. 'Oh, for (Bleep) sake! Not again!' The real scary thing is that we still don't have any answers about that."  
Interviewer: "Do we know what caused it?"  
Interviewed man: "Not really. The government probably found out but they won't disclose their findings."  
John: "Well, duh, they won't disclose their findings! A virus somehow managed to launch a nuclear missile! They don't want anyone trying to do that again! It's like going to a poker table, drawing a straight-flush, smile, and say 'I've got all you bastards beat!' before you even start the betting! Unless, of course, you're a Vice Admiral trying to cheat an Iowa casino."

Now, lastly, this is sadly where I must say goodbye for a while. I'm gonna be working on 02 soon, but first I need to watch the original dub and then plan the outline of what I'm going to do. So, until then, take care.

 ** _"Push the button, Frank."_**


End file.
